


[Podfic of] Collecting Kisses

by silvergrrrl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, My First Podfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/silvergrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic summary by steenbeans: A game of Spin the Bottle has unexpected results. Could be pre-series, could be AU. You decide : Pretty fluffy, by my standards. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Collecting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collecting Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66963) by steenbeans. 



> So many thanks to the very awesome steenbeans for allowing me to read her wonderful story as my first podfic!
> 
> Layout: based on [Simple Fancy by Eos Rose](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html)  
> Sound effects: [Freesound.org](http://freesound.org/)  
> End music: _Momentary Thing_ (Something Happens)

Cover art by silvergrrrl

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Collecting%20Kisses.mp3) | **Size:** 21.5 MB | **Duration:** 15:33  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Collecting%20Kisses.m4a) | **Size:** 29.4 MB | **Duration:** 15:33  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


End file.
